That Smell
by AleGnA
Summary: It's really not as bad as it sounds. ...what would be the fun in that? Short drabble written for Niffer. YohHao. nonyaoi.


**AN:** Ok, I wrote this from an idea I got from a friend for a picture she thought I should draw. It's pointless drabble and probably extremely evil. This is my first Shaman King piece. Please, put up with my idiocy.

**THAT SMELL...**

The early morning sun shone brightly through the small bedroom window like a silent alarm clock. It stretched across the floor hitting a peacefully slumbering Asakura Yoh square in the face. Having been used to much worse tactics of wakefulness, his rise to wakefulness was rather slow. There was no need to rush this morning. Anna was away until tonight.

Tired limbs reached high above his head with protest at leaving the wonderful slumber they had been drenched with. A monstrous yawn joined the ritual stretching that seems to occur with each waking day. Balled fists rubbed the blurriness from his eyes and distinctively sought out the orange headphones from beside his futon.

This morning seemed no different then any other. Morning rituals would take place as usual. Things had to be done before Anna returned of course, but it was just another day to relax after all. Where had all the spirits gone?

By now, he would have at least run across a few of them to wish them a good morning. Even Old man Ernie was missing from the urinal. Not that it bothered him much. The lack of spirits only meant one thing really. They were inclined to disappear when the threat of being eaten was near.

Through his sleep clogged mind, Yoh noticed something else. Something he hadn't noticed upon first waking. A smell. Faint, but still lingering. Coming from downstairs. The smell of...

His feet carried him downstairs, where he peeked into the kitchen. That smell should have come from there, but no. The kitchen hadn't been used since last night. His dishes were still sitting, testimony to that, in the sink. Anna would kill him if they were still there when she got back. Upon walking into the main room, the smell became clear. All too clear. The smell of... Burnt toast.

"O-oniichan!!" Yoh exclaimed, mouth gaping. There, sitting at his table was his twin bother, Asakura Hao. The fact he was there wasn't disturbing. Past differences had been put aside. The fact that he was burning a loaf of bread was. Slice after slice had been piled on a plate, not including the one that was now dangling over a ball of flame that seemed to be floating in his brother's other hand.

"Ohayou, Yoh!" The long-haired shaman looked over, briefly, to give his little brother a bright yet mischievous smile, then turned back to toasting the bread.

"We have a toaster you know." Yoh lowered to his knees beside his brother, watching with slight fascination as he scorched another slice of bread.

"Mou...toaster? As if I'd stoop so low as to use some piece of junk created by a weak, pathetic human. Please, Yoh." Hao scowled, the flame in his palm flickered higher and the slice of bread was easily devoured.

"Hao! Anna's gonna kill me! That was her bread!" Yoh whined. Hao extinguished the flame in his hand long enough to grab a perfectly black piece of toast and shove it into Yoh's awaiting mouth.

"I could have used the toaster, ne? But what would be the fun in that? Besides, Anna's early, you're already dead when she sees this mess, Otouto." He smiled brightly, watching as his brother slowly removed the slice from his lips and looked around the room. It was definitely less than Anna perfection. Panic overtook every function, toast long forgotten as he plowed around the house in attempts to clean before Anna returned.

"I wonder what he'll do when he finally figures out she'll be on time?" Shrugging his shoulders, Hao continued happily scorching his slices while watching his distressed brother.

******OWARI**

**AN:** See, I suck. Please review my suckiness. All are welcome. You couldn't possibly flame me anymore then I do myself. You're your own worst critic. I may have spelled something wrong or messed something up and though I've checked it, I know I missed something.


End file.
